competitive_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Types Of Roleplays
There are several types of games on this wiki that you can partake in. Some are more exclusive than others, but they have their own various rewards. Normal Games Normal Games are for everyone new and old. Anyone and everyone can compete/play. Ranked Games ♥ Ranked games can only be played by users with over 1,000 edits on the wiki. When a ranked game is made, it MUST have the Ranked RP template on the page so users can identify it. Ranked Games are for total competition. Every time you win a ranked game, you get 1 ranked point. (To be named on your ranked page). To earn ranked points, you must set up a ranked page for yourself in the forum page. Make the post with your username, and on the page, state that your current amount of edits as you make it, and then make a small section for the ranked games you play. Every time you win a ranked game, put the link on your post so we can keep track of your winnings. Competitive Games ◙ Competitive games can only be played by users with 5 ranked points or more. After a game is over, the winner recieves a competitive point. These games are for pure competition, so no joke games or non pre-approved games can be competitive. Competitive games must have the Competitive Roleplay template on the page so users can identify it. When you first join a Competitive Game//Get to 10 Ranked Points, you can make yourself a Hall of Fame profile on the Forums. Here you can list your trophies and other things such as winnings and losses. Trophies Trophies are awarded to users with a certain amount of 'comp' points. If you have enough competitive points, you may make a claim on this page. Your comp points will remain even after awarded your trophy. Users may only have one trophy at a time, meaning that; if you upgrade from a white ribbon to a red ribbon, the white ribbon icon will be replaced with the red ribbon. White Ribbon - 5 Comp points Red Ribbon - 10 Comp points Blue Ribbon - 15 Comp points Bronze Trophy - 20 Comp points Silver Trophy - 30 Comp points Gold Trophy - 50 Comp points Platinum Trophy - 100 Comp points Setting Up a Ranked/Competitive Page On the Forum, you will post your name as the topic in the Ranked or Competitive forum, and state either of the following: 'For Ranked Profiles - '''State how many edits you have at the moment of this page creation. The topic of the forum post must be your name. : On your profile, you will also be required to add games you win to keep up with your Ranked Points. '''For Competitive Profiles '- State how many Ranked Points you have at the moment of creation. The topic of the forum post must be your name. : On your profile, you will also be required to post games you win if you want to ever win a trophy. 'Everything -' You will need to post any games you win in the comment section of your topic. Here is a link to the Forum.